


Ex-Boyfriend

by kiefercarlos



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Peggy and Daniel are out for lunch, when they come across someone Peggy really doesn't want to see. It turns out great for Daniel in the long run.





	Ex-Boyfriend

"Got any plans for your free weekend?" Daniel questioned as the two of them stepped out of the building. Peggy just shrugged, "I was going to stay in, do some washing, and catch up on my reading. What about you?" She asked as the two of them crossed the street. "I was thinking maybe catch a game, go out for lunch on Sunday, nothing big." He admitted as he pulled her out of the way, as two kids came racing past on bikes.

She turned her steely gaze on him. He just shrugged, it was a force of habit. She probably saw them coming and was planning to step out of the way, but his chivalry was clearly quicker. She shook her head at him and the two walked on in silence. He turned to ask her something when he realised she wasn't next to him.

He turned around and saw her a few shops back up the street. He headed back towards her, curious as to why she had stopped. He reached her side and noticed her not turn to him. "Peggy what are you doing?" He questioned looking around the area casually, looking for something that would have made her stop, but nothing evident came to mind.

"James is across the road, I don't want him to see me." She said hurriedly and her intense staring at the shop window makes sense. She's watching him in the reflection and so Daniel walks around her other side and tries looking for the guy she's watching. There's a tall guy with dark hair and a lovely suit. He crosses the street and his eyes widen in their direction. Well probably in Peggy's direction, Daniel is probably just a guy standing on the street.

"Peggy, is that you?" He questions and without a second thought, Peggy turns towards the man and Daniel is surprised to feel her hand slip into his. He keeps himself composed and joins Peggy's side. They both look at this man. "James. It's good to see you." She said giving Daniel's hand a squeeze. He shuffled closer, trying to keep Peggy close.

"It's great to see you Peg. You look good." James said putting his hands in his pockets and eyeing up Peggy. His eyes landed on the joined hands and then he glanced over Daniel quickly, before looking back at Peggy, dismissing Daniel. "Thanks, you're looking better yourself. We really have to go though I'm afraid. We've got reservations for lunch." Peggy says and James nods his head and watches as Peggy and Daniel walk down the street and stop a few shops down. "I'm sorry about this." Peggy whispers loud enough for just them to hear and suddenly she's smiling at him and before Daniel can think about what she's doing, her lips are on his and he freezes for all of a second, before he reacts and his arms loop around her body and holds her close for a few seconds, before they pull apart and the two of them smile at each other.

"Sorry, James was watching." She says and they turn to watch him walk away.

As James walked away the two of them headed in the direction of the café, they were now 10 minutes later for. "So Sunday. Lunch?" Daniel asked casually as they rounded the corner. Peggy glanced at him and opened the door. "I hate you." She said with a grin heading inside.

The two of them would have lunch on Sunday and the next time Peggy met James, she could tell him she was dating and it would be true. This time Daniel wouldn't be taken by surprise when she kissed him in the middle of the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm still uploading but there'll be more stories to come. Hopefully.
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
